


【哈德】不会结束的故事

by soolim



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soolim/pseuds/soolim
Summary: 《偶然发现的一天》AU：只有在书中产生了自我意识的角色才会感受到，他们的生活分为了stage（主舞台）和shadow（阴影区）。只有在shadow里，他们才能随心所欲地自由活动，而当翻书声一响起，他们便要回到stage里按照作者赋予的人设将剧情进行下去。是同人文里的德拉科和哈利拥有了自我的故事。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	【哈德】不会结束的故事

1

唰。

德拉科瞪大了双眼。

一片薄薄的雪花落在睫毛上，他迅速眨了几下眼睛抖掉，环顾周围，漫天的大雪纷纷扬扬，铺天盖地，纯白色覆盖在任何一个地方，铺满了屋顶，压弯了树枝，他的脚下也是皑皑白雪。

怎么回事？德拉科眨了眨眼睛，他刚刚明明好端端地坐在斯莱特林长桌边吃午餐，还在和布雷斯讨论不久前刚布置下来的魔法史作业，德拉科仔细地回忆前一秒的场景，他叉着一块南瓜派即将放到嘴巴里，然后一眨眼，就出现在了这里。

“我们先去蜂蜜公爵还是去买衣服？”熟悉的声音响起，德拉科才发现自己的手正被十指相扣地攥在另一只骨节分明的手里，他只能看见行走在他前一个身位的黑发男孩的背影，没有等德拉科说话，黑发男孩又转过身来，“还是你想先去喝酒？”

圆框眼镜后的翡翠绿的眼睛闪着光，距离不超过两英寸，那双眼瞳清澈得像一块玻璃，映着晃晃悠悠飘落的雪花，德拉科仿佛也在那里面看见了自己呆愣的样子。

德拉科看着眼前的男孩耳朵上戴着的白色耳罩——那是他们上回一起在巫师服装店买的，然后打量着他的神态和眼神，真真切切地确定他就是自己的男朋友，活下来的男孩，格兰芬多的哈利波特，不是谁服用了复方汤剂扮演的，可是——德拉科脑海里闪过一百个问号，他们现在为什么会走在一起？听哈利所说的，他们现在应该是在霍格莫德，但德拉科完全没有如何从霍格沃茨的礼堂来到这里的记忆。

他想问问这是怎么一回事，可嘴巴却没有如他所想地吐出他想说的话。德拉科听见自己说：“当然要先去买糖，你忘了我说过的吗？我的滋滋蜂蜜糖快吃完了，要是睡前吃不到它们的话，我会睡不好觉的。”

黑发男孩笑得眯起了眼，雪花点缀着他脑袋上的黑色，竟然衬得他那一头杂乱无章的头发也温柔起来：“让我猜猜，德拉科，你睡觉的时候糖果也在你嘴巴里跟你一起进入梦乡对吗？你一定没有好好听我的话，吃完糖果清洁口腔再睡觉。”

“你让我怀疑你毕业之后理想中的工作是否真的是当一个傲罗，我觉得你其实更想去圣芒戈的幼儿部应聘口腔治疗师。”德拉科说。

“别无视我的提醒，德拉科，我可不想亲吻一个没有牙齿的男朋友。”哈利收起了笑容，捏了捏对方嘴角边的肉，“我还没有确定是不是要每天晚上都去一趟斯莱特林地窖监督你。”

感受到脸上的肉被揉捏的触感，德拉科内心忽然腾起一股异样的感觉，他好像前所未有地觉得哈利的动作有些肉麻，这让他有点想要……躲开？是的，躲开。

德拉科想要将脸往后仰，可是却发现自己纹丝不动，不仅如此，他还感到自己像是长了两个脑子在思考东西，一边他还没有考虑好当下的问题，另一边他的嘴巴就自动地接上了哈利的话。

“你这个变态！你再敢一声不吭地溜进我的寝室，我一定会把你那件该死的袍子扔掉，扔得远远的！扔到你找不到的地方……”

“唔——”

哈利往前一凑，德拉科便安静了下来，他们抱在一起接了一个冰冰凉凉的吻，不留神飘进去的雪花融化在他们嘴里。

德拉科紧紧攀着哈利的肩膀，发出小声的呜咽和破碎的喘息。口腔里的温度渐渐火热，似乎还要从气管里跑进去，溶在血液里，蔓延全身。

哈利适时地退了出来，留恋地印在德拉科薄却柔软的的唇上好几秒，喘着气说：“你今早起床是不是又吃了很多糖。”

德拉科心说梅林啊，我根本不想不起来今早发生过什么，不过按照以往他一睁眼就要把手伸进枕头边的糖罐里的习惯来说，哈利说的是对的。

“你少来，我刷过牙了的！”德拉科推开他，红着脸用手背擦了擦湿润的嘴角。

哈利被推得踉跄了一下，对肩膀上传来的疼痛完全不恼，反而咧嘴笑了起来，圆圆的耳罩将他因为笑容而微微鼓起的脸颊压出了两团可爱的肉，德拉科白了他一眼，没忍住跟着笑了笑，走过去拉住他的手：“你知道你笑起来有多蠢吗？疤头。”

哈利牵着他往蜂蜜公爵的方向走：“我觉得你对蠢这个字的理解有些错误。”

蜂蜜公爵的人一如既往地多，哈利踮起脚看了看店里密密麻麻攒动的人头，转身对德拉科说：“我进去买，你在这儿等我，德拉科。”

德拉科想点头说好啊好啊，他才不要进去人挤人，万一他的衣服被蹭脏了怎么办。但此时一阵风吹了过来，德拉科下意识地抱住了自己，将准备要说出的话全都忘了，而是攀着哈利说：“这里太冷了，我要和你进去。”

哈利说好，然后笑了笑，搂住他的肩膀。两个人肩膀贴着胸口挤进去的时候，德拉科纳闷地想，为什么自己刚刚没有想到可以多加几个保暖咒呢？为什么他一定得进来？

人群挤得德拉科几乎要窒息，他被压在哈利的怀里完全看不到路，小心翼翼地躲着四面八方踩过来的鞋子，迷迷糊糊间就被带到货架前，他的注意力立刻被各式各样的糖果吸引。

“哈利！”身后传来一声大嗓门，“你今天起得可真早，我本来还想问你要不要一起来霍格莫德，没想到一起床发现你人都不见了。”

尽管德拉科不知道早上发生过什么事，但听见罗恩的声音他还是嘴比脑快：“韦斯莱，是你起得太晚了吧？”

“操，吓我一跳！”罗恩捂着胸口，“哈利？马尔福怎么会和你在一起！你抛下我跟赫敏，却和这个该死的小白鼬来霍格莫德？”

“罗恩，我提醒你一下，哈利和马尔福已经在一起两周了，你不要再时时刻刻追问为什么哈利要和马尔福走在一起了。”赫敏说。

“因为这实在太不可思议了，赫敏，你为什么这么快就接受了，哈利和马尔福——”

“他们前一个月还在吵架！马尔福这个可恶的雪貂，他还狠毒地诅咒过哈利一辈子都找不到对象！我死都不会接受他们在一起了！哈利和马尔福！天哪，赫敏，我宁愿去和神秘人谈恋爱！”赫敏惟妙惟肖地模仿罗恩夸张的语气。

被打断的罗恩非常气恼：“赫敏！”

“罗恩，你下次可不可以换一换，这一段话我已经背下来了。”赫敏翻了个白眼，朝哈利挑眉说。

“模仿得非常到位，格兰杰，说真的，你真的不考虑在麻瓜界当个演员吗？”德拉科转过头，越过哈利的肩膀看向棕头发的女巫。

哈利则是十分爽朗地大笑出声，换来罗恩的不满：“哈利，你也觉得他们说的对，是吗？你和赫敏竟然为了马尔福嘲笑我，我真不敢相信我的两个好朋友会做出这种事，你们真的不是谁喝了复方汤剂假扮的吗，谁是高尔谁是克拉布？”

德拉科对他的过度反应感到不屑，正准备站出来出来嘲讽他一顿，那种不能动弹的感觉却又席卷他的全身，仿佛是在命令他只能乖乖待在哈利的怀里。

到底怎么回事？

“罗恩，我再说一遍，噢，事实上我已经说了不止一遍了，我和德拉科在一起是因为真正的喜欢，虽然我们有过很多争吵，在此之前也是真心实意地讨厌对方，但是我们现在确实在谈恋爱，这是我自己的感情，我想应该不需要得到你的同意。”

听听，多么霸道的发言，让德拉科有一种自己天生就该被他呵护的错觉。

噢……不应该是这样的，难道我是一个只会躲在男朋友背后的小女孩儿吗？德拉科想。他好歹也是在斯莱特林说得上话的人，甚至霍格沃茨的大半学生都对他忍气吞声，可自从和哈利在一起后，就好像从一个带着保镖的老大变成被骑士保护的公主，让某些看他不顺眼的高年级更不敢对他怎么样，这是……应该的吗？德拉科回忆这些天的感受，好像并不觉得有什么异样，但是今天不对劲的感觉尤为强烈。

“好了，”赫敏转移话题，“我和罗恩打算去三把扫帚喝点酒，你们要来吗？”

“别问他们了，赫敏，他们谈恋爱的人得好好过二人世界呢。”罗恩没好气地挤开他们，头也不回地走掉。

赫敏无奈地向哈利耸耸肩，向他们道了别后去追上赌气的罗恩。

唰。

梅林！德拉科冷不防一抖，下意识地将自己从哈利怀里抽离出一点，才发现他的身体终于肯听从他的指挥了。对上哈利疑惑的眼神，德拉科心惊胆战地问：“你有没有听见什么奇怪的声音？”

哈利扯开了一边耳罩，竖起耳朵拼命从嘈杂的说话声里分辨出不同的声音，过了一会儿，问：“你是说老板娘在练美声吗？”

“当然不！我是说，唰——的一下，这种声音，有点像是翻书声。”德拉科将脑海里听到的模仿出来，却没想到哈利的表情更加迷惑。

“你连和我出来玩都想着要看书吗？德拉科，让我猜猜你现在脑子里翻的是哪一本书？魔法史，或者魔药学？”哈利失笑，“可能会让你失望，但我还是得劝你这次考试不要抱太大能超过赫敏的希望，她从两个月以前就开始复习，甚至……”

“我是说真的！你这个笨蛋，我没有出来玩还在脑子里偷偷学习，你真的没有听见这种奇怪的声音吗？而且我的身体好像有点不听我的使唤了，刚刚被你抱着的时候动也动不了……”德拉科着急道。

哈利挑了挑眉，显然只对他的最后一句话感兴趣：“你是说，我的怀抱让你走不动路吗？哇哦，宝贝，你真可爱。”

德拉科对他无话可说，用手肘顶开哈利又欲抱上来的手臂，低头心不在焉地挑选货架上的糖果。哈利截住他抓了一大把薄荷糖想要往篮子里放的手，脑袋凑上前面，看见德拉科耷拉下来的嘴角，终于发现了他的异常：“到底怎么了？德拉科，如果这不是你跟我开的调情玩笑的话，我只能说，我确实没有听见过那个声音。”

“这是一件奇怪的事，疤头，”德拉科把并不爱吃的薄荷糖放回了原位，转而抓向相邻位置的滋滋蜂蜜糖，“我失去了昨天下午到今天早上的记忆。”

说完，他还没有来得及看见哈利的脸色变化，就再度听见书本翻页的声音，这一次眼前的场景也跟着变换了。

“德拉科，德拉科。”哈利贴着他的耳朵叫他。

德拉科睁开眼，发现视线所及之处全是朦朦胧胧的重影，头有些疼，像是被人从脑子里打了一拳，但意识还在，感官也没有失去能力，闯进鼻子里的浓郁酒香，让他猜测这儿大概是三把扫帚；将周身包裹起来的温度，和全身上下的乏力感，让他不得不怀疑他在某个人的怀里喝得酩酊大醉。

“德拉科，你喝醉了，我们现在回去，好吗？”

好吧，他的猜想和怀疑立刻得到了证明。

德拉科无力地缩在哈利的怀里，忽然有了用面前的黄油啤酒把自己灌死的念头。我该不会是变傻了吧？德拉科迅速回忆了一下某门课的知识点，发现自己依然能背出所学过最难的魔药配方，松了一口气，堪堪放下了悬起的心。

但这颗此刻十分脆弱的小心脏马上又被另一根线提了起来，如果说从蜂蜜公爵一眨眼就能到这儿的怪事可以用哈利在他不知道的情况下使了移形换影解释，如果说他忘记喝了多少酒才能喝得这样烂醉可以用断片儿了解释，可是现在清醒的脑袋又是怎么回事？他不是喝醉酒了吗？以及，哈利为什么要一声不吭地带他来这儿，他完全没有理由这么做。而且，在德拉科的余光里，蜂蜜公爵的亮黄色包装袋明晃晃地摆在桌边，证明他们是买完了糖果才离开那儿的。

承认吧，德拉科，他无力地想：我好像又缺了一段记忆。

因为今天这个令人沮丧的变故，德拉科的心情彻底低落了下来，即使意识还像明镜般清楚，但他此时决定随遇而安地扮演一个真正喝醉酒的人。

德拉科闭上眼，控制不住自己在哈利火热的胸口前哼哼唧唧，他耳朵上的和哈利同款的耳罩被他蹭得掉了下来，哈利捡起来拿在手里，往德拉科长袍的兜帽里施了一个温暖咒，替他戴起来，一瞬间，温暖包围了德拉科的整个脑袋，他感到有些晕乎乎了。

哈利将他们的东西收拾好，发出一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，他先站起来，单手穿过德拉科的一边腋下，用自己的身体做支撑，然后将德拉科拎了起来，让满脸通红的金发男孩戴着兜帽的脑袋靠在自己肩膀上。

他偷偷亲了一下被帽子遮住一半脸的德拉科，德拉科被他勾人的酒气冲得双腿发软，预感自己没有因为喝酒醉反而会被他熏得迷糊。

也许是德拉科在心里默念了一万次不要让哈利将自己抱回去的请求被梅林听见了，在回霍格沃茨的途中，哈利确实没有给他一个令人丢脸的公主抱，但偶尔用搂在腋下的那只手臂拎他上楼梯的行为依然让德拉科只愿意窝在他胸口当鸵鸟。

不知道经过了多久，哈利的声音再度响起：“德拉科，说口令。”

“纯血。”半睡半醒间，德拉科本能地说道，当听见石门轰轰地打开又关上，环抱他的温度并没有消失，他才意识到，哈利跟着他进来了。

德拉科几乎立刻清醒了，刚刚确立关系的这两周里，跟所有热恋的情侣一样，他们无时无刻都渴望着对方，哈利几乎每天晚上都会溜进他的寝室，因为他有那件该死的隐身袍子，加上静音咒，使得尽管波特和马尔福的恋爱人尽皆知，也没有人会知道救世主大胆到在斯莱特林过夜。

可是今天哈利什么也没带，德拉科悲壮地想，这个格兰芬多的袍子上还沾着雪和酒气，就这么光明正大的闯进他们的地窖，口令还是他喊的，他不知道自己现在是否应该做好和救世主殉情的准备。

有很多人还逗留在霍格莫德没有回来，休息室里只有零零散散几个人，见到格兰芬多的不速之客，阴冷的地窖空气凝固一秒，从小被教授的礼仪让他们没有不顾形象地大惊小怪，只是抽出了魔杖对准哈利，一个高年级的斯莱特林谨慎地上前：“我不知道一个格兰芬多可以这么随意地进入斯莱特林休息室。”

德拉科认出了这个斯莱特林的声音，是一个混血，平时属于看德拉科眼色的那一拨人，但同时也是比他高一级的魁地奇队友，于是德拉科选择继续装死。

“我不放心我喝醉酒的男朋友被别人照顾。”哈利冷静地说。

哈利坦然的态度让德拉科脸又红了几个度，他只希望哈利尽快解决，他不想再沐浴在这些同学的视线里了，而如果他们再不进去，会有更多人回来。德拉科有些僵硬地缩在哈利的怀里，能不动就不动，可偏偏这时候他的喉关又被他并不想说出口的句子冲破了：“蒙塔，我很难受……我需要哈利……”

很好，德拉科觉得现在没有什么愿望比得过他想要变成一个哑巴了。

蒙塔咳了两声，道：“看在德拉科的面子上，我不会去找斯内普教授，但如果你让这里的斯莱特林学生出了什么事……”

“你想多了，”哈利敛下眼皮，将进门时抽出了一点的魔杖塞回了口袋，架着德拉科往楼梯上走，走到一半，他的忽然回头让在场的人又吓了一跳，“如果见到布雷斯和高尔，让他们今晚去别的地方睡。”

真霸道啊疤头，德拉科在心里捂了捂脸，为此刻对一切都还浑然不知的两个室友感到一秒抱歉。

哈利将门反锁，又施了一层咒语加固，半搂半抱地把德拉科送上床，金发男孩的背刚刚沾上墨绿的真丝床单，哈利便倾身压了上来。

他们鼻尖贴鼻尖地接了一个心醉神迷的吻，他们明明只喝了黄油啤酒，哈利却觉得德拉科身上甘甜的气味像是刚刚在朗姆酒里洗过澡，沾了一身的芳香馥郁。

“德拉科。”哈利念他的名字，怎样都不满足地汲取他的味道。

德拉科被他的声音和动作一勾就停不下来，将自己的脖颈完全暴露出来供那只贪婪的大狼狗吸，他的手也不闲着，哈利的黑色长袍被他褪到了腰间，然后将这条碍事的布料丢到地上，伸手去摸哈利的裤链。

在第一次他们他们吻得火热的时候，他们就默契地用手帮对方释放了出来。青少年的欲望总是比壁炉里烧的火要烈一百倍，有了第一次就有第二次，每一次接吻的气氛恰到好处，他们就该进行下一步了。大概是这段时间养成了习惯，德拉科熟练地掏出哈利的家伙，手法不算太娴熟，但足够让哈利舒服。

哈利时不时发出的性感低喘和不由自主摇动的腰部证明德拉科做得不错，像是把这些当做表扬，德拉科头脑发热地将不设防备的哈利反压在床上，因为发软的身子，他的动作也软绵绵的，他趴在哈利身上休息了一会儿，随后身体像蛇一样滑了下去，脸停留在刚刚手指触碰过的地方，用舌尖亲吻哈利的顶端。

“Fuck……德拉科……”

黑发男孩可观的尺寸让德拉科感到口腔酸软，某一个瞬间他冒出了“为什么我要这样”的想法，但立刻又被哈利的低吟拉回了注意力，更加卖力地吞吐起来。

德拉科帮哈利弄了出来，但是拒绝了哈利也用嘴帮他，最后被他握在手里释放了两次。

清理一新是个非常好用的魔咒，念出这个简单的咒语，然后轻轻地挥一挥魔杖就能把一床狼藉清理如新。哈利又用魔杖关了灯，脱掉了眼镜，扯下床幔，从背后揽住了德拉科，细细地亲他的金色发丝、耳廓和后脖颈。

“晚安，德拉科。”哈利轻轻说。德拉科握住了他揽在腰间的手算是回应，然后寝室重归于静，黑暗之中只剩下交叠的呼吸声。

唰。

德拉科睁开了眼。小心翼翼地摩挲哈利手上的骨节，他发觉自己的动作有些颤抖。

2

德拉科醒来的时候，哈利已经不见了，不管有没有隐形衣，他走得都是一样早。如果是之前意识到这个，德拉科一定会感到一丁点失落，但现在，他不知道，而且清楚地察觉到自己似乎松了一口气。

德拉科拆开床头的黄色袋子，将里面包装得漂亮的糖果倒进了见底的透明罐子里，留下了一个在手里拆开，丢进嘴里。他边用舌头在嘴巴里滚着小小的甜味球体，边找了一套新的衣服进浴室冲了一个澡，他还能闻到身上残留的一丁点酒味。

德拉科仰着脑袋让温热的水流冲刷着胸口，眼神放空地想着：现在是早上，我醒了过来，将糖倒到罐子里，然后拿了衣服洗澡。他一直默念这几句话直到洗好澡，但还是不确定会不会在某一个时刻忘记它们。

硬糖被含得只剩一点，牙齿上下一合，将那一点点干脆直接地咬碎，剩下的甜味在口腔里炸开，德拉科心情不错地哼着歌，把门边漂浮着的衬衫扯过来穿上，接着是内裤……

他曲起腿准备伸进那个圆圆的洞时，突然感觉大脑断片了一瞬间，大概是百分之零点零几秒，就像一个小小的闪电快速地闪过他的脑海。

唰。

“……最后把碾磨后的粉末放进坩埚中，逆时针搅拌五圈，鉴于有些人头大无脑，我再提醒一遍，如果不想毁掉你这节课的作业的话，不要忘了最后挥舞一下魔杖。现在，开始制作你们的魔药。”

德拉科茫然地看着面前的大坩埚，再往前数四个桌子，他们的魔药学教授斯内普面无表情地站在讲台上讲解某一种魔药的步骤。

场景变换后，德拉科第一时间看向自己的的下半身，确保他的裤子有好好待在他该待的地方，才放心地思考别的问题。

早上，我醒了过来，将糖倒到罐子里，然后拿了衣服洗澡。德拉科记得清清楚楚，然而洗完了澡，他穿完衣服之后，又发生了什么？

德拉科对准备套内裤之后发生的事一片空白——毫不意外，他的记忆又断片了。

让德拉科更无奈的是，在他的记忆范围里，只听见了斯内普讲的最后一个步骤，他甚至连这节课要做的魔药是什么都不知道。边沮丧着，德拉科无意识地端起桌上的一碗淡蓝色液体倒进坩埚里，坩埚里的液体变成绿色的时候他吓了一跳，才回过神来刚刚干了什么。

“好的，现在我们需要等待二十秒……”布雷斯在他旁边单手拿着一个小本子看，嘴里数着秒数，数到二时，他飞快地说，“就是现在，德拉科。”

德拉科的脑子还没有理解他在说什么，身体就已经先行一步做出动作，桌子上的两撮缬草被他迅速地丢进坩埚里。布雷斯拿起玻璃棒顺时针转动了三圈，挥舞了一下魔杖，坩埚里的液体一点一点地变淡。

德拉科听见自己布雷斯说：“德拉科，昨晚过得好吗？”

满脸潮红的救世主和他的那不小的家伙仿佛又闪现在他眼前，德拉科红了红脸：“如果你的八卦之心能稍微收起来一点，你的魔药学至少能拿一个E，布雷斯。”

“我以为你至少能安慰一下一个因为你，”布雷斯加重你字的读音，“而不得不跟别人挤一张床睡了一个晚上的室友。”

“得了吧，我要安慰也是先安慰高尔，你上五年级之后晚上住寝室的次数有多少你不知道吗？需不需要我掰手指给你数？十个手指都嫌多呢。”斯内普训完了窗边的一排，即将走向他们这边，德拉科边压低音量说，边拿起桌角的一个浆果，切成四份。

但与此同时德拉科在脑内嚎叫：梅林啊！我一点听课的记忆也没有，为什么我不用问布雷斯就知道如何处理材料，我现在的做法真的是正确的吗？坩埚不会爆炸吧？！

从斯内普检查到他们前面那一桌的坩埚开始，德拉科心里就一直在打鼓，幸好双手抄在背后的教授形如鬼魅似的路过他们这一桌时什么都没说，甚至点了点头，德拉科心里吊起的石头才落地。

难不成我真的是个魔药天才？

哐啷——

“哈利！”

听见紧随着重物落地声响起的熟悉的名字，德拉科立即抬头，教室的另一边，那群格兰芬多正小范围地围在一起，他从人头的缝隙中看见哈利从地上爬起来，一脸茫然。

哈利向罗恩歪头，看嘴型应该是在询问发生了什么，罗恩则嘴唇发白，一脸惊恐。

斯内普面色阴沉沉地快步走了过去，过长的袍子在他身后舞动。

“鉴于救世主和他的搭档的愚蠢行为，格兰芬多扣十分，希望在场的每一位都吸取教训，韦斯莱，送他去医疗翼，其他人继续做你们的魔药。”他说起话来蛇一般的嘶嘶声总是使听他讲课的学生背后发凉，此时有了怒意加持，更是让人心惊胆战。

“为什么我要去医疗翼？”哈利迷茫地倒在罗恩身上问。

“刚刚你和罗恩的坩埚翻了，魔药泼到了你身上，”赫敏挪过来小声提醒他，“你想想你有没有忘记什么？哈利。”

哈利有些苦恼地思考，罗恩拍拍他的肩膀，带着他走出了位置。

哈利他们路过时，德拉科小声地叫了叫他，问他有没有事。

哈利却皱着眉，看起来对德拉科说的话十分震惊，而且诧异，他跟着罗恩的脚步顿了顿，然后迈过了德拉科的身边：“我以为你会拍手叫好呢？马尔福。”

哈利语毕的那一瞬间，所有人的呼吸似乎都屏住了，德拉科更是愣在原地连眼睛都忘了眨。

布雷斯在一旁说：“我猜他忘了有你这个男朋友了。”

“什么？”德拉科没反应过来。

“别忘了我们这节课做的是遗忘魔药。”布雷斯拿起桌面的小本子晃了晃，上面龙飞凤舞地记着制作过程。

噢，德拉科怔了怔，那他确实是刚刚才知道。

该死的波特是蠢蛋吗！

一下课，德拉科就往医疗翼赶，急切的心情带动了他的脚步，一路上不受控制地撞了到了四五个挡路的人。他到了的时候，哈利正坐在病床上神色激动地说着什么，床边的椅子上坐着他的两个好朋友，看来格兰杰下课跑走的速度比他还要快。

德拉科突然很想停下来，如果像布雷斯猜测的那样，哈利真的忘了他，那还有什么过去的必要呢。但他依然继续往前走动，因为他的腿完全不听他的命令。

“马尔福怎么会和我在一起？赫敏，罗恩，我还是觉得这是你们趁我失去某些记忆对我开的玩笑。”

哈利大声且不可置信地说。

“我们没有开玩笑，哈利，你在好好想想，你昨天还和他一起去了霍格莫德。”赫敏说。

德拉科在床尾站定：“波特。”

“马尔福？你是来和我说你是我的男朋友吗？你也加入了他们的玩笑？他们居然说我和你在一起了，噢，你们还不如编我和斯内普，那还更可信点。”哈利摊手道。

“哈利……”赫敏担忧地叫他。

“波特，”德拉科察觉到自己的声音很沉重，“所以，你是觉得和我在一起几乎是一件在世界上最难以接受的事情，对吗？”

“难道你觉得不是吗？”哈利纳闷地反问。

赫敏站起来，走到德拉科的旁边，对他解释说：“冷静一点，德拉科，你看起来快要哭了。庞弗雷夫人说，他失去的是这两年发生过最重要的事情的记忆，遗忘魔药没有解药，但是会在一周后自动失效，但是由于他们那一桌的魔药不是完成品，所以不是百分之百的可能他能够完全恢复记忆……”

德拉科正在气头上，听完最后一句话，他冷笑了一声：“哦，意思是，和我在一起是他最重要的事，对吗？可是他刚刚说的是什么？这是世界上最难以接受的事情。听着，波特，我才不在乎你忘记了什么事情。”

赫敏还想说点什么，张口的速度却比不上德拉科转身离开的脚步。

唰。

走出医疗翼门口的一刹那，熟悉的声音再次没有预兆地响起来，这一次眼前的场景没有改变，德拉科按照自己的主观意念，左手抓了抓空气，觉得自己似乎重新掌控了身体的指挥权。于是他将朝向斯莱特林地窖方向的鞋尖转了转，走上了通往图书馆的阶梯。

他当然得去查查这两天身体出现的异样到底是因为什么。

“一忘皆空，能够使人失去记忆，可以是某种特定的记忆，也可以是全部的记忆。”

德拉科从书本中抬起头，跟自己的情况做了一下对比，犹豫地摇了摇头，他没有看过日期，不知道在记忆丢失的时候经过了多少天，但是可以肯定他丢失的记忆是没有规律的，如果是因为这个咒语，那施咒人可能得天天跟在他屁股后面施咒才行。

问题是，这值得谁这么做？

德拉科在脑子里排查着每一个有可能讨厌他的人，但排除掉学校里曾经和他最不对付、后来成了他男朋友的哈利波特后，他发现，好像有很多人都有理由这么做。

被他的魁地奇技术压了一头的队友、平时那几个对他敢怒不敢言的斯莱特林、和他吵过架的某些格兰芬多、被他欺负过的麻瓜出身的巫师、还有那个一直看不顺眼他和救世主在一起红毛鼬鼠……

好像数不清。德拉科崩溃地捋了捋刘海。

而且除了失去记忆，德拉科没有忘记还有他那时常不受控制的身体，他不由得紧张地想到了夺魂咒，但即刻否定掉了，因为在那种情况下，他的意识还完全清醒，只是身体单纯地不听他的命令，他的思想还保留着——那么照这样说，应该也不会是救世主给他下了迷情剂。

噢，救世主——

德拉科彻底趴在桌面上，刚刚的一路上他根本没有办法忽视那些该死的对他嘲弄的眼神，那些黏在他身上的眼珠子仿佛一齐在可怜他被救世主忘得一干二净。

这也让他刚刚明白一个道理，如果谈恋爱时不分场合情迷意乱，并且完全不在意周围的人的感受，那当你失去爱情的时候也不会有人同情你。

就像他们互相讨厌时，对对方的厌恶闹得整个霍格沃茨沸沸扬扬，他们在一起的消息也震惊了全校的人。更别提他数不清这两周以来他和救世主在教授还没来的教室里众目睽睽之下接过多少次吻，也数不清有多少次哈利坐在斯莱特林长桌上和他甜甜蜜蜜地互相喂饭。

想象一下，如果潘西找了一个男朋友，或者布雷斯开始和他的床伴交往，无时无刻不在浓情蜜意若无旁人地腻腻歪歪，甚至还要挤进他们的地盘吃饭，梅林的胡子，德拉科认为自己一定会忍不住杀人的念头……而他和哈利就是沐浴在那些杀人的目光里谈恋爱的。

德拉科突然感到有些丢脸，如果要是一周后哈利真的能够记起来他们的关系的话，他一定要阻止哈利继续在公众场合亲他。

德拉科叹了口气，起身将借来的几本完全对他没用的书还了回去。

把书放回原位之后，德拉科漫无目的地游走在几个巨大的书架之间，甚至萌生出了要去禁书区里看看的念头，但他没有救世主那样的隐身衣。德拉科有些失落地用眼睛扫过面前的一排书，看见了一个突兀的空位，他情不自禁地看过去，发现那个空位的深处有些模糊，德拉科揉了揉眼睛，那儿又变得清晰起来。

开始疑神疑鬼了吗，德拉科，他问自己。然后失望地转头，打算看看另一个书架，忽然一个小巧的身影低着头朝他走了过来，德拉科只来得及往后挪动一点脚步，那个金长发的女孩就撞了上来。

德拉科退了一步，女孩手里的书散落下来，掉得最远的那本书反扣在地上，他下意识多看了一眼，是一本封面和封底全黑的书。

“如果你还记得这里是个图书馆的话，就麻烦你不要像个野猪一样横冲直撞。”德拉科抱着手臂看女孩蹲下来捡书，不留情地说。

“抱歉撞到了你，马尔福。”女孩重新把书抱回手里，抬起头看他。

德拉科认得她，拉文克劳的疯姑娘，听人说她总是神神叨叨的，但他不熟，没办法过多评价。德拉科冷哼了一声，直接绕过了这个书架。

过了一会儿，德拉科情不自禁地探头看向刚刚他们站着的位置，疯姑娘还站在那儿，大概是还完了别的书又回来了，现在手里只剩下了最后那本全黑的书，她踮起脚将书塞回了空位，然后迈着轻盈的步子离开了。

在她走了之后，鬼使神差地，德拉科回到了那个位置，取下刚被前一个人放回去的那本书。

翻开前几页，十几个哈利映入眼帘，德拉科心下了然，这是以救世主为主角写的书，并不稀奇，这样的书在婴儿哈利打败伏地魔那几年非常流行，德拉科小时候也看过几本。

这部小说的作者应该是霍格沃茨里暗恋救世主的某个女孩，并且有可能跟那三人组关系不错，因为上面记录着哈利从四年级开始的生活——也就是去年，并且把救世主描写得像一个活生生的天神下凡，这确实是真的，德拉科发现自己能够理解作者表达出来的哈利身上那股致命的吸引力，他相信如果有女孩子看过，一定不由自主地被主人公吸引。得提防一下那个金头发的拉文克劳了，德拉科想。

但是，如果说这是哈利的粉丝写的……德拉科继续往下翻，他这个救世主粉丝的眼中钉戏份未免多得有些不正常，而且他和救世主针锋相对的时候，作者一定潜伏在他们身边，不然怎么能够一字不落地写出他们说过的话！

甚至四年级那一次火焰杯的第二轮比赛，他被当成哈利的宝物绑在水底，那些对他当时内心迷茫而震惊的细致描写贴切到让德拉科差点以为自己就是执笔者，难道作者是水底下环绕他们的其中一条人鱼吗？并且非常擅长摄魂取念？

在结束了那场水下惊魂之后，就像文章中描述的一样，哈利确实变得更忙地去准备下一场比赛，以至于他们没有时间提起为什么德拉科是哈利的宝物这件令所有人都惊异的事，直到五年级。就连他独自坐在床边，偷偷地把袍子上别着的“波特臭大粪”徽章解下来丢回抽屉里这样的细节都让作者知道了！德拉科又开始怀疑布雷斯了。

不过，不只是他这一边，就连哈利那段时间的情绪都描写得煞有其事，如果真的不是作者瞎编，德拉科都要因为他从来不知道的哈利对他的暗恋而感动了。

接下来，德拉科又看见了让他更为毛骨悚然的一部分：

「从斯内普教授那儿回来的路上，德拉科遇见了让他心烦意乱的源头——在上个学期结束的火焰杯比赛名声大噪的哈利波特。他们不出所料地再次起了争执，从哈利寒酸的穿衣品味到德拉科烦人精的性格，你来我往，有来有回，但两个人都默契地闭口不提那一件事。

他们终于吵累了，互相留了一个白眼作为道别。哈利的背影渐渐远去，德拉科把趾高气昂的表情卸下来，他感到呼吸困难，这一段日子积攒起来的迷茫情绪这一刻想要冲破他的身体。

德拉科往后踉跄了一步，不太清明的视野里，那个本该已经离他很远格兰芬多不知何时转了方向，回头向他走过来。

他被非常大的手劲扯进离他们最近的一间空教室，哈利握着魔杖，用魔法锁上前门和后门，扎在两边的窗帘也应施咒声落下，他像一个狂野风格的指挥家。德拉科被禁锢在哈利和石桌之中惊恐地颤抖，准备完了一切，杀气腾腾的哈利转过来看向金发男孩的一瞬间，脸上的表情柔和了下来，他用了很大的力气将德拉科抱住。

“德拉科，那不是弄错，也不是别的什么原因，是因为我喜欢你。”

德拉科为了掩饰震惊和紧张而准备吐出的讥讽还没有暴露在空气里半个字，就被哈利的嘴唇封印了起来。

德拉科不知道自己的衣服是怎么被脱掉的，他只记得教室的石桌很冰，但哈利的手很热，他们心照不宣地将对方的衣物褪去，炽热的手掌青涩却火辣地点燃德拉科的每一处……」

Fuck……德拉科的脸上攀上红晕，一目十行地跳过这一段，气恼地往后翻页，在心里咒骂这个作者是个变态，难道就这么好巧不巧被和他们锁在了一起？疤头这个粗心的巨怪在表现男子气概之前也不会检查一下教室里有没有人……

现在好了，他们在空教室里用手帮对方干那档子事全被人听见看见了，还写了出来……更重要的是，除了洛夫古德，不知道还有谁看过来这本书……德拉科顿时想要用一个阿瓦达结束自己的生命。

德拉科捧着书做了几个深呼吸，还是战胜了羞耻接着看下去。

既然这本书写的是他们的生活，那么……德拉科脑子里的灯泡忽然闪了一下，他是不是可以在这里面找到他失去的记忆？他凭着回忆对应文章里的剧情，小心地翻动，生怕漏看了什么。然后在他和布雷斯拌嘴的那一次晚餐里停了下来，那是那一整页的最后一段。

好，就是这里。

德拉科捏住纸张的小角，期待地翻了过来……

不！这和他所期望看到的并不一样，文章中竟然正如他的记忆那般直接跳到了霍格莫德那一天。

但是，他不可思议地往后看，但是却没有写过他这几天明明发生过的某一些记忆，比如他问哈利有没有听见什么奇怪的声音，而哈利问他是不是老板娘在练美声；比如他在喝醉酒的第二个早上吃糖哼歌洗澡；比如他现在在图书馆翻阅书籍……这些都没有被写进去！而且他发现，书里对他的心理描写似乎不再那么准确，当他喝醉时，他的脑子明明是清醒的，文章中却描写他烂醉如泥，只想待在哈利的怀里……

对哈利打翻坩埚之后的一系列描写，只是写到德拉科走出医疗翼时，这一章就结束了。德拉科怀着怪异的心情继续翻阅，没有想到作者还写了接下来的剧情，噢，终于要不遵循现实而要自己瞎编了吗？德拉科只能找到这个较为合理的解释。

接下来，作者写道，因为哈利对德拉科的遗忘，一直以来明恋哈利的金妮抓住了机会，她一直陪着哈利，无论哈利走到哪里，她都能找到机会和哈利说话，甚至在图书馆里加入了他和罗恩一起去图书馆赶作业的行列，如此这般地过了一周，在某一个夜晚，金妮将哈利约去了天文台，向他表白。

看到这里，德拉科似乎能看到这几个场面像是回忆一般闪过他的眼前，他感到脑袋一阵眩晕。

3

唰。

好吧，好吧。德拉科从容地睁开眼睛，让我来看看那是韦斯莱小母鼬有没有和哈利坐在一起。

德拉科暗暗巡视格兰芬多长桌，在乌泱泱的人头中寻找那个乱得出奇的黑色脑袋。很快就找到了，哈利依然习惯地坐在那个他曾经说过的观察德拉科的最佳位置，而红头发女韦斯莱，就坐在他的旁边，殷勤地捏着手帕，随时准备为哈利擦嘴。

而哈利似乎非常不好意思，双颊绯红，只顾着埋头吃饭。

见鬼。

好像真是那么回事。

德拉科更加迷惑了，他已经不想再猜作者是谁，而是对新发现的问题陷入沉思：那本书好像可以预见未来。

“德拉科，多吃点，那个该死的格兰芬多不值得你伤心到吃不下东西。”潘西叉了一个南瓜派给他。

是这样的，德拉科不仅没有感到伤心，他现在还特别想吃东西，但是那本小说里是怎么描写他现在的心情来着？

——「德拉科郁郁寡欢，接过潘西给他的南瓜派丢到盘子里，提不起劲地用叉子戳在上面留下一个个小洞。」

德拉科暗暗地跟他的身体较劲无果后，崩溃地在心里哀嚎：噢，梅林啊，能先让我填饱肚子吗……

下午的课上完后，德拉科来到图书馆，选了一个窗边的位置，当然，是他的身体选的，虽然他确实很喜欢这个位置，但此刻他更想掏从口袋里掏一颗糖来吃，因为他今天基本没怎么吃东西。

他从来没有这么急切地祈祷那个声音快点再次响起，好让他能够拿回自己身体的控制权，让他再去检查检查那本奇怪的书。

他回忆在那本书里看到的情节，接下来，好像那群格兰芬多也会来到图书馆，并且坐在他的不远处。

五分钟后。

“赫敏，你真的不能帮帮忙吗？就一英寸，一英寸！我已经写了五英寸了。”

“自己的作业自己写，罗恩，如果你的考试还想及格的话。”

很好，果不其然，他们来了，德拉科想。他把羊皮纸摆上桌面，心不在焉地飞动手腕赶魔法史作业。

“哈利，我可以坐你旁边吗？”

德拉科往那边一瞥，就看见女韦斯莱捏着她的书包带子，背朝德拉科，面对着哈利，德拉科看不见她的表情，但看得出她故意微微晃动的动作，还有纯情男孩救世主那泛红的脸。

哈利结巴地同意了，他们落座的那一刻，金妮转过头来，不知道是否只是错觉，德拉科还是小心为上地连忙收回视线。

他们一直待在这里写作业，夜幕降临，德拉科有一点犯困，但身体却在这个时候站了起来，他感到一瞬间的茫然，然后意识到，噢，他这时候得去挑衅哈利，具体又发生了什么他却记不得了。他下次应该记下多点细节，德拉科反省，好让自己有个心理准备。

德拉科站着慢悠悠地收拾好东西，然后来到那靠在一起的一男一女身后，手撑到了他们旁边的桌子上：“没想到救世主也会辅导低年级写作业？”他从转头怒视他的低年级女孩手里抽走她的羊皮纸，“让我来看看救世主的魔药学教得怎么样……噢，第一个就错了，清洁剂的主要材料是龙血而不是枫叶树汁，我该怀疑你是用屁股听的课吗？”

“马尔福！不许你这么说哈利！”金妮站了起来，想要夺回自己的作业，却够不到德拉科高高举起的手。

哈利也站了起来，椅子被他的小腿往后拖出一道刺耳的声响，他抓起德拉科的领子，手网上一伸，轻而易举的扯回了羊皮纸还给金妮。但依旧攥着德拉科的衣领没有松开，那双眼里的怒意德拉科已经很久没有注意到了——至少是在这两周里。

“马尔福，离我的朋友远点。”哈利说。

“哈利！先放开马尔福，动手解决不了问题。”赫敏安抚他说，旁边罗恩同样一脸神色复杂。

德拉科抓着哈利的手腕，想要把他扯开，力气却比不上他，只能作罢，仰着头，任由他的动作。德拉科道：“你这个粗鲁的格兰芬多，小脑被巨怪吃掉的原始人，韦斯莱小母鼬竟然愿意当你的新女友吗？”

“不要揣测我和金妮的关系，马尔福，你再这样叫金妮，我发誓我的拳头会招呼到你的脸上。”哈利警告道。

“不！”赫敏惊呼，“不可以，哈利，冷静！”

“赫敏，你为什么这么担心他？难道你对我开的那个玩笑也骗过了你自己吗？关于马尔福是我男朋友这件事？”

“哈利！”金妮突然提高音量叫道，打断了欲言又止的赫敏，“我想现在最重要的是完成我们的作业，只剩下一点了，不要浪费时间在无关的人身上。”

哈利缓缓地松开手：“你说得对，金妮。”

“金妮……”罗恩皱着眉头，不知道该做什么表情，一方面他对自己的妹妹能和哈利感情升温很高兴，但另一方面对马尔福又有不愿意承认的愧疚感。

“很好，那么希望我这个无关的人没有打扰到你们的学习，很期待O.W.L.S的最终成绩全O的名单里看见你的名字，波特。”德拉科冷笑了一声，抚平领口的褶皱。

唰。

声音依旧出现得防不设防，德拉科微睁了睁眼，立刻察觉到肚子微弱地叫了一声，他摆着讥讽的表情一瞬间有些僵硬，但好在没人发现他的微表情变化。

直到离开了那几个人，走进有巨大书架遮挡的地方，他才耷拉下来，德拉科搓了搓发酸的脸颊，从口袋里掏出一颗黄色的糖果放进嘴里。

他绕了几个圈，凭着印象来到那个隐蔽的书架，却发现它本该待的地方空空如也。德拉科骂了一句脏话，迈动脚步，他必须要找到借走这本书的人。天色更暗了一点时，德拉科终于在他常常坐着的窗边那一排位置最角落里，发现了那个正在将手掌摊在桌面上，捧着书本的金发女孩。

“这是那本小说吗？”因为没有看到封面，德拉科不确定地说。

“嗨，马尔福，”卢娜眯了眯眼睛看清了来人，向他招了招手说，“你也喜欢看小说吗？我以为你们男生只会喜欢玩魁地奇，你有坐扫帚飞到天上去看过星星吗，我倒是没有，但我用爸爸的望远镜看过，我最喜欢天鹅座，你呢？”

德拉科对她异于常人的思维感到烦躁，在他旁边坐下：“我喜欢天龙座。这本书是封面全黑的那本书吗？你在某一天——也许是昨天——借过的那本书。”

“马尔福，你为什么会知道我昨天借了什么书？”卢娜好奇地问。

“我不小心看到了，”德拉科摸了摸鼻子，又不耐烦道，“你到底说不说？”

“是的，就是那本书。”卢娜将书翻过来合上，全黑的封面昭示着她并没有说谎，“我猜你已经看过了，马尔福。”

“当然。你知不知道这到底是怎么一回事？这本书是谁写的？为什么这么了解我和波特？我觉得我的私生活被窥探了，洛夫古德，如果你知道，我劝你诚实点告诉我是谁干的，这本书除了你还有谁看过？我必须得把这件事告诉我父亲。”德拉科连珠炮似的发问。

“德拉科，”卢娜忽然叫他的名字，“你可以叫我卢娜。”

“你让我怀疑你的脑子是曼德拉草做的，拜托，这个现在不是重点。”德拉科长长地出了一口气，抓狂地捶了捶桌面。

“因为我们是一样的，”卢娜轻灵的声音对德拉科焦急的情绪起到了一点安抚作用，“你有没有想过某一种可能，比如，我们可能不是人类。”

“什么？”德拉科不解地歪头，“我们是巫师。”

“巫师也属于人类，而人类是真实存在的。”卢娜说。

“你的意思是，我们并不是真实存在的？你在逗我？那我们算什么，像无头尼克一样的灵魂吗？还是咒语变出来的玩偶？”德拉科对她的话完全不理解。

卢娜将手中的书翻开，推到两个人的中间，指了几处行与行、段与段，以及章节和章节之间的空白：“看到这些空白的地方了吗？德拉科，”等着德拉科不明所以地点了头，她才继续道，“你感觉到你的某些记忆缺失，没有睡觉的记忆却直接到了第二天，明明在礼堂里吃饭，一眨眼却坐在了魔药教室里。”

卢娜说出这些话的过程中，德拉科点头如捣蒜。

“这些东西，一直以来应该都不会感受得到，但是产生了自我意识的人，就能得到那个‘空白’。然后误以为记忆丧失了，其实并不是这样。”

“不是失去记忆，那是因为什么？”

卢娜对他笑了笑，挥了挥不知道什么时候拿出来的魔杖，一小团亮光出现在她的魔杖尖上，她晃了晃手腕，那团光便像烟火一样落了下来，散开飘浮在空中，又变得像星星了。

“德拉科，这里是小说里的世界。”

德拉科呆呆地盯着这些碎碎的光芒，用指尖戳了戳其中一个，那一点光便消失不见。

他“哇哦”了一声，说：“我存在这个小说世界里，扮演着其中一个角色，而现在，我这个区区的小角色竟然有了自我，所以我会察觉到的那些不自然衔接的记忆，是因为直接进入了作者想要发生的剧情，某一些不必要的场面，由于作者没有写，所以我没办法经历。”

“很高兴你有这么出色的理解能力，德拉科。”

“你以为我很好骗吗？洛夫古德，我和你呆在这里可不是因为我脾气好。”德拉科翻了个白眼，起身把书合起来准备带走。

“速速禁锢！”

“洛夫古德！你竟然敢对我用咒语！”德拉科使劲地挣扎，却动不了一点半点。

“安静一点，德拉科，”卢娜按着他坐下来，她挥动魔杖，把德拉科的羽毛笔变成了一块一盏圆圆的灯，在桌面上投出一个暖黄色的圆形。

“在这里，”卢娜捉起德拉科的手腕，不顾德拉科不满的叫喊，将他的手放进光的区域里，“只会发生作者意图发生的事，所以，我们只会说作者写的台词，做作者描写的行动，这里叫做Stage。”

德拉科的嘴巴消停了下来：“这就是……为什么我会突然觉得身体不受控制的原因……”

“没错，德拉科，”卢娜点头，她又将德拉科的手移出黄光的范围，“而这里，是Shadow。是作者没有描写的空间，拥有了自我的角色，才能察觉到Shadow的存在。你脑子里所听到的声响，是书页翻动的声音，某一个场景结束后，拥有自我意识的角色就来到了Stage之外，翻页声再次响起的时候，就是下一个场景的开始。Shadow里的角色非常自由，就像我们现在一样。”

“就像我们现在一样……”德拉科似懂非懂地重复。

卢娜又说：“拥有了自我的角色，才能记住Shadow里发生的事情。”

拥有了自我的角色，才能记住Shadow里发生的事情……

德拉科盘腿坐在床边，翻来覆去地看着自己的双手。

“你在说什么？德拉科？”布雷斯正在翻箱倒柜找他的另一条领带——他待会儿得去见刚认识的拉文克劳姑娘，听见德拉科的呢喃，他回过头问道。

“布雷斯！”德拉科跳下床，面对布雷斯展开双臂，骄傲道，“你想知道拥有自我的感觉吗？”

布雷斯鄙夷地看他一眼，转回去继续自己的工作：“冬天太冷了让你没办法出去打魁地奇，所以把你憋坏了吗？”

德拉科仰头大笑了好几声：“你是不会明白的，你这个没有自我的小角色。”

“嗯，”布雷斯又抽出了一个抽屉，漫不经心道，“嗯。”

察觉到布雷斯的敷衍，德拉科哼了一声，抱着手臂坐回床上，大发慈悲道：“如果你要找的是那条丑得像斯内普教授发火时的脸色的深蓝色领带，我想它在你的衣柜里，你找仔细点，我好像见过你丢进去。”

布雷斯根据他说的，仔仔细细钻进衣柜里找了一通，出来时手上真的挂着一条深蓝的领带：“谢了，德拉科，”紧接着他又回味了一下德拉科刚刚的说法，笑道，“斯内普教授一定想不到你会这么说他。”

德拉科后背倒在床上：“但我保证你明天会再次找不到他，并且再次记不得它放在哪儿。”

“为什么？”

“因为现在是Shadow，你们这些没有意识的小角色是不会记得Shadow里发生的事的。”德拉科佯装惋惜地说，随后又笑起来。

布雷斯耸耸肩，穿上他的尖头皮鞋：“虽然听不懂你在说什么，但是很开心看到你没有在为波特那个混蛋伤心，我先走了，德拉科，祝我今晚有个美丽的约会。”

“祝你今晚有个美丽的约会。”

德拉科在床上瘫倒，布雷斯去找女孩儿约会了，高尔不知道去了哪儿，估计是带着克拉布去厨房找宵夜吃了，那波特呢？

哦？谁要想那个混蛋？德拉科蹬掉鞋，在床上翻了个身，盯着他的绿色床幔看了一会儿：波特会有自我意识吗？

不，那个蠢货一定没有，他连翻页声都听不到，德拉科又翻了回来，那他之后会有吗？

停止在Stage之外还在想波特！德拉科坐了起来，大开大合地活动了一下双手双脚，为什么还要想着遵守那该死的剧情和设定？现在可是他自由活动的时间！

很好，这样一来，他就没有为那个失忆的男朋友沮丧的理由了，因为这都是作者的设定，就像德拉科被分进了斯莱特林，而哈利注定要在格兰芬多毕业一样，就像他和哈利明明成为了死对头后来却互相喜欢一样……都是设定罢了。

德拉科恍然大悟，他忽然与某种情绪和解了，他现在拥有了自我，即使在必须的剧情里，他的身体依然不属于他的思想，但是，没错，他想他不会再感到难过了，对于那场操蛋的魔药事故。

接下来几天的剧情——确实只是几天，德拉科养成了随时看日期的好习惯，以防剧情猝不及防地横跨几个月而他却没有做好准备——他都像在扮演一个只能冷眼旁观哈利和那个女韦斯莱甜蜜感情升温的小小配角，时不时跳出来嘲讽他们一顿，然后回到寝室暗自神伤。

德拉科，他忘了你，你也忘了他不好吗？他恨铁不成钢地对自己说。

他现在藏在天文台楼梯下的柱子后瑟瑟发抖，悄悄在心里对天文台上站着的一男一女竖了个中指。作者不知道是忘了还是为了故意塑造他楚楚可怜的形象，这么冷的夜晚，竟然不先让他对自己施一个保暖咒。

接下来的剧情大概是金妮对哈利表白，而他凭借着级长身份上去扣分，然后他强吻了哈利……德拉科只希望速战速决，谁都知道冬夜的霍格沃茨真的有够冷的。

这个位置听不太清楚声音，德拉科只能凭借他们的动作分辨剧情进行到了哪一步。

「金妮侧过身，月光覆在她的侧脸，她已经和小时候那个只会痴痴地望着救世主的女孩不一样了，现在的她知道自己怎样最好看，火红的头发披散到肩膀，一边被她别在了耳朵后。

哈利也转过来面对她，局促地挠挠耳朵，一只手搭在栏杆上无意识地摩挲。

“金妮，我想……我们不适合在一起。”

“为什么？哈利？”金妮不解地看着他，“这几天我们相处得不够愉快吗？哈利，拜托你别拒绝我，你知道的，我一直都喜欢你……而且你给了我机会不是吗？”

“抱歉金妮。我还是不能和你在一起，你是我最好的朋友的妹妹，也是我的朋友。当然，这个不算什么原因，和你相处我真的很开心，最主要的是，我总觉得我还有没有完成的事，我还不能确定一些事情。”

“是因为马尔福吗？”金妮的眼泪迅速地积攒在眼眶，“你就连失去了记忆，也要让他一直占据你的脑子吗？”

“我……我不知道，我不知道究竟发生了什么，他们都那么说。”哈利有些无措地抓紧了栏杆。」

他们要说到什么时候。德拉科冷得要发抖，但是他的身体没有颤抖起来，因为作者没有写。除此之外，他还感到很困，很无聊。

救世主还是那么蠢，还是没有改掉被女生一碰就会脸红的性子，德拉科腹诽。他的眼睛一直被迫盯着那两个人，在女韦斯莱将手覆上哈利的肩膀时，德拉科猝不及防地被自己的身体带了出去。

“格兰芬多扣十分，因为你们不顾校规夜间活动，”德拉科将魔杖在指尖绕了两圈，趾高气昂地走上阶梯，他的级长徽章被施了魔法，即使在黑暗里也闪闪发光，“波特，真是稀奇，你和女孩子出来约会竟然不带着你那件该死的袍子。”

哈利轻轻地推开了离他近在咫尺的金妮，金妮怒瞪了德拉科一眼，转身抹掉脸上的眼泪。哈利在她耳边说了些什么，她点点头，低下脑袋跟在哈利的身后。

即使黑发男孩已经尽力掩饰了，但依旧能让人察觉他未收拾好的复杂情绪。他走上前，用眼神示意堵在楼梯的德拉科让开。

德拉科嗤笑了一声，揽住哈利的脖颈亲了上去，几乎是唇唇相碰的一瞬间，救世主灵活的舌头就本能地钻进了他嘴里。

像是火和火的交缠，他们交换了一个短暂却热辣辣的吻。

德拉科离开哈利的唇，歪头看向他身后的金妮，笑道：“看来救世主还是比较习惯和我接吻。”

金妮跑走的时候哈利还呆愣在原地，他不敢相信眼前搂着他脖子的金发男孩刚刚对他做出了什么事，但是他却见鬼地回应得热情，甚至在电光火石间，他的脑海中闪过了不属于这个场景的满脸通红的德拉科。

唰。

德拉科立刻推开了哈利，往自己身上施了一个保暖咒：“真是见鬼，这么冷的天还要陪你们演戏。”

“马尔福，你说什么？”哈利脸上的表情愈发迷惑，他的嘴唇还红着。

德拉科低头整理着袍子，抽空抬起头朝哈利假笑：“没什么，我要回去睡觉了。”

说完，德拉科想到了什么，狡黠地勾起嘴角，哈利有预感这是一个预兆着奇怪的事情发生的笑容。

德拉科凑过来，朝还有着刚刚亲吻的痕迹的嘴唇印了上去，然后快速分开：“几天没亲，怪想念的。但是我发誓你记不记得我对于我来说真的无所谓，只是你的吻技还不错。我想我以后不会再喜欢你了，我不想待着Shadow里还要为设定而活。噢，当然，Stage里的我还是非常殷切地期盼你能早点想起来，波特，因为在这本小说里我们才是主角，你可不能爱上一个随随便便的小配角。”

趁着哈利表现得像一个失去思考的巨怪，他又亲了一口，“但是，别害怕，到了下一个场景，你就会忘掉我说过的这些话，以及这两个亲吻的。”

“再见，哈利。”德拉科飞快地跑下楼梯，却没有如他想象的那般可以松一口气。

4

哈利看着德拉科在黑暗中隐去的背影，摸了摸刚刚被柔软触碰的嘴唇，脑子里一片空白，但又不只是空白，像是可以抓到什么，却抓不住似的，感到前所未有的茫然。

他浑浑僵僵地躲着费尔奇走回宿舍，他想应该庆幸德拉科只是扣了分，没有把他交给那个霍格沃茨的巡夜者。哈利一路上都在思考着马尔福从天文台跑走之前和他说的话是什么意思，什么是Shadow？什么小说？下一个场景是什么意思？为什么到了那时候他就会忘记刚刚发生的事？

哈利决定回去跟他的好朋友说说这件奇怪的事。

一回到寝室，哈利便钻进了罗恩的床幔中，意料之中的，罗恩还在为作业奋斗。看见坐在床边的哈利，罗恩看了他一眼欲言又止，一门心思地在那张羊皮纸上留下笔墨，写得还剩一英寸时，他丢了笔，仰倒在床上，痛苦地甩了甩手腕。

“怎么了，哈利？”罗恩又坐起来，轻声问道。

即使床幔外面的呼声震天，哈利还是不放心地朝他们两人周围施了静音咒。

他斟酌着说：“我拒绝了金妮。”

“噢，噢，”罗恩脸上变换了好几种表情，“虽然我的妹妹没能和她一直以来喜欢的人——我的好朋友在一起，我感到很可惜，而且忍不住埋怨你。但是，说实话这挺好的不是吗？呃……我是说，我都不知道你现在跟马尔福算什么关系，我也不想看到金妮插进你们的关系中，万一你有一天想起来了，那时候金妮算什么了……”

“所以是真的，对吗？我和马尔福曾经在一起过。对这件事你总是支支吾吾的，罗恩。”哈利问。

“……当然是真的，哈利，”罗恩不情愿地说道，“尽管我希望你永远都记不起来这件事，让你能永远忘了对马尔福的感情才好，但是……我得承认，兄弟，你跟那只雪貂在一起的时候格外开心，所有人都有目共睹的，你确实不该忘掉那段感情……而且，很难想象，你竟然不愿意相信赫敏的话。”

“我不知道，罗恩，我总是在潜意识里觉得那是个玩笑，即使我知道赫敏不会跟我开玩笑。”哈利迷茫地说，“在他吻我的时候，我觉得我想起了某些东西，但是又没有，他后来又亲了我两次，那种什么东西破土而出的感觉更强烈了。”

“马尔福吻了你？！等等，你刚刚不是跟金妮待在一起吗？”罗恩迷惑道。

“是的，就在金妮快要吻我的时候，马尔福出现了，我差点都要忘了他是个级长了。”

“然后他就吻了你？在金妮面前？”

哈利点头。

“那个混蛋！”罗恩气氛地捶床，“那金妮呢？她就在旁边看完了你们的整场接吻表演？”

“她走了，”哈利说，“我非常对不起，罗恩……”

“噢，我以为这丫头经历过你和马尔福在一起的那两周能有点免疫力呢……”罗恩嘟囔着说。

“什么？”

“没什么，兄弟，我猜你应该没有表现得像个被强吻的青涩少女？”罗恩转着羽毛笔问道。

“当然没有，罗恩，”哈利说，“但很奇怪，明明我很讨厌他，可是当我的嘴唇碰到他的嘴唇时，却像是他把我身体里的某种火焰给点燃了，你知道吗？罗恩，我非常热烈的回应他的吻——噢，不得不说他的嘴巴真的非常软。我甚至占了主导地位，而且我的身体好像还在撺掇我干别的事。”

罗恩绝望地捂住额头：“我并不想听你们接吻的细节，哥们。但是你的反应是可以解释的，你喜欢他这件事，你的脑子忘了，但是身体还记得。”

哈利觉得这话怪怪的，让他有点不好意思，挥挥手跳过这个话题：“他还跟我说了一些奇怪的话，说这一切都是设定，我和他才是主角，他让我不能爱上其他的小配角，他还说，等过了这个场景，我就会忘了他说过的这段话。”

罗恩比哈利更摸不着头脑：“他最近在看小说？我好像听见过金妮和她的同学讨论过，什么男主角女主角的。”说完，他一拍脑袋，“他该不会现实里得不到你，就去小说里寻找寄托吧？”

“罗恩，你好恶心。”哈利像起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

哈利离开罗恩的床之前，罗恩打了个长长的哈欠，随口向他建议道：“既然你亲他的时候觉得感觉能记起来什么，那你多亲亲他说不定就能早点恢复记忆。”

“哈利会一直忘记我和他的关系，直到他被食死徒抓进马尔福庄园才会完全想起来？！”德拉科对卢娜不经意间透露的剧情反应很大，翻了一页手中的书，他几乎要晕过去，“这个恋爱还有谈的必要吗？”

他和卢娜依然坐在那个小角落里，金发姑娘说，她昨晚花了一个晚上的时间看完了后面的剧情，但德拉科不让她向自己剧透任何情节，坚持要自己看下去。

“因为哈利后来非常忙，甚至还要忙着逃亡，你忙着给神秘人做苦工，”女孩提醒他，“但是别忘了，德拉科，你一直有在暗中给哈利帮忙，那时候，即使哈利还没有完全记起来，但是你们的关系已经恢复得差不多了，战争结束之后……”

“谁赢了战争？”德拉科下意识问，然后飞速制止了女孩的开口，“噢！停下！卢娜，不要说话，我要自己看。”

卢娜展开了魔咒学的作业羊皮纸，然后瞥了身旁的男孩一眼，不知道德拉科看别的书时会不会也这样，他在翻动这本黑皮书的时候，嘴里总是嘟嘟囔囔地，其中“波特这个蠢货”出现的频率最高。

“不要生气，都是设定，德拉科。”卢娜语气轻快地对他说出他最常说的话。

“这句话现在已经不能很好地安慰我了，”德拉科说，“因为该死的波特每天都在惹我生气。”

在目前进行到的剧情里，哈利依然没有记起来他们的关系，德拉科每天都乖乖地跟着剧情走——毕竟他的身体也不允许他不乖。Stage里的德拉科像是又回到了三年级的时候，频繁地对哈利找茬，试图全方面多角度地刺激哈利的记忆。和救世主的频繁“交战”让德拉科感到疲惫，书页一翻动，自由回归身体，他便会停下嘴皮子，转身头也不回地离开。

可这几天不知道怎么回事，明明剧情已经过完了，哈利却还是想要把他拉回来继续和他吵架，而且又一副欲言又止的蠢样，弄得德拉科心烦意乱。

“如果他再这样，我一定会在Shadow里打他一顿。”德拉科笃定地对卢娜说。

唰。

魁地奇球场。

德拉科骑在扫帚上，不远处是那群哈利打头阵的格兰芬多，他们的队长正在一旁和斯莱特林的队长争执今天下午的训练场地应该给谁用——哪怕球场面积足够大，完全足以让两个球队同时训练，但斯莱特林和格兰芬多就是这么水火不容。

两个球队谁也不肯把场地的一半分给对方，每个人都气势汹汹，有人甚至磨起了牙，看起来恨不得把对方的球员拆骨入腹。

长久的对峙后，德拉科向上提了提扫帚柄，从身前两个魁梧的队员中间挤出来，挑衅地抬着下巴，眼神投在哈利身上：“不如把金色飞贼放出来，谁先抓到这一天的场地就归谁，敢不敢，波特？”

哈利看了一眼他们的队长，后者犹豫了一会儿，对他信任地点了点头。

“很有勇气，马尔福，”哈利往前一步，和德拉科面对面站在一条直线上，他挑了挑眉，“格兰芬多从来不会说不敢。”

金色飞贼从场地中间嗖地飞了上天，德拉科在哨声响起的同时迅猛地冲了出去，但哈利的速度要比他更快，也许是一秒，也许是一秒半，哈利就领先了他一个身位。他们飞上天后金色飞贼从他们的视野中消失了，德拉科没有慢下速度地在场地边缘绕圈，哈利跟他贴得尤为接近，格兰芬多的队袍迎风飘动，细软的布料飘到德拉科的手背上，仿佛透过厚厚的手套让德拉科感受到一阵痒意。

在他们绕了五圈后，金色的小圆点在某个时刻忽然闯入他两个人的视野，然后又飞走，速度太快了，以至于连一根短短的金线都牵扯不出。

哈利立刻调转了方向，贴着金色飞贼的屁股加快速度缩短距离，他察觉到背后一股由风而起的凉意，马尔福用更快的速度追了上来，大腿上传来细微的挤压感，哈利迅速低头瞟了一眼，马尔福的大腿正该死地贴着他，因为速度不稳定的飞行而前后磨蹭着。

哈利顿时觉得腿上擦出了一团火，直接蔓延到了心里，他不耐烦地大声喊道：“马尔福该死的你就不能离我远吗！不碰我你就不会飞了是不是？”

“别太自以为是，波特！你蹭脏了我的袍子我还没说什么，你凭什么有这么大的怨气，还是说你自己抓不到金色飞贼就想怪在我身上吗？认清你自己的本事吧，厚脸皮巨怪。”德拉科挑衅地撇了撇嘴角，将哈利甩在身后。

哈利一提扫帚柄瞬间追了上去：“我的袍子才不脏，再说是你先蹭上来的，我还没嫌你的大腿恶心呢。”

“我的大腿恶心？”德拉科尖声，在心里说道之前不知道是谁一摸我的大腿就停不下来呢，但他还是从另一个方向回击，“不管是样貌还是身体，马尔福的任何一个地方都是你比不上的！少来了波特，你也只能在这动动你的嘴皮子表现出你那粗鲁的嫉妒心理。”

“像小姑娘一样光溜溜的大腿我有什么好嫉妒的！”脱口而出的同时哈利忽然愣住了，让德拉科趁机超过了他。

魁地奇球场的剧情是一个重要的转折点，德拉科边飞边回忆，因为天文台的那个吻，哈利想起了一些东西，但，操蛋的是，他只记起了他和德拉科用手给对方帮过忙，却没有记起这样干的原因和其他感情。倒不如说是身体的本能刺激了他的记忆。

德拉科知道自己没什么体毛，脱衣服的时候哈利也常常调侃这件事，说他像个娇气的小姑娘，但在床上火热的气氛里，这显然只是很好地润滑床事的情趣话术，现在被哈利大大咧咧地突然冒出来，纵使他们周围没有人，德拉科也非常地不好意思。

德拉科一脸怒气：“我知道你是个长毛巨怪！该死的波特！”

“我没有长很多毛，但不可能一点毛都不长！这是我的雄性激素有在好好工作的结果！”

德拉科沉着脸冷笑：“我的雄性激素当然也正在好好工作！听着波特，我们是来为球队争今天的训练场地的，我不关心你到底想起了什么该死的场面，也不在乎你长不长毛，我只关心我要赢了！”

德拉科伸出手，金色飞贼蹭着他指尖，只要他再快一点就能捉到——

突然，波特的扫帚横在了他的面前！

德拉科没有预料到波特竟然比他还要快，他几乎用了最大的速度飞行，波特竟然就这样直接挡在他的面前。

德拉科的身子和扫帚一块儿撞了上去，他的光轮2001掉下去了，只好在混乱中见机行事地抱住哈利的腰，跨坐上了扫帚的后方部分。

突然承受了两个人的重量，哈利的扫帚打了好几个惊心动魄的旋，德拉科头晕目眩地紧紧攥着哈利腰腹间的袍子，咬着牙说道：“都是你的错，疤头，你想害我掉下去是不是？”

哈利的额头沁出了汗，他努力地单手把控扫帚的方向，另一只手掏了掏口袋，向后方展开拳头露出安静待在手心里的金色飞贼：“我只是想赢，谁知道你连扫帚都抓不住。”

“我的父亲一定会知道这件事，你就别想在球队里待了，我劝你待会儿就跟那群格兰芬多好好分享你的退队感言吧。”德拉科冷笑道，毫不留情地打了他小臂一巴掌。

金色飞贼受惊般在哈利手心弹了起来，被他又抓了回去。

“离开我的扫帚再说这种话，马尔福。”哈利故意快速摆动了几下扫帚向德拉科宣示这把扫帚的主权。

“敢把我甩下去你就完了，疤头。”德拉科收紧了双臂，整个人赖皮地黏在哈利后背上。

“松一点，你想勒死我吗马尔福？勒死我我们两个就都不用活了。”哈利被他箍得喘气困难，因为金色飞贼在手里，他只能单手紧握着扫帚向下俯冲。

“那我无论如何也要拉你垫背。”德拉科贴着他的后背说。

他们向下飞行，还有很长一段距离才落地，哈利突然支支吾吾地开口：“马尔福，我们真的……干过那种事吗？”

“哼，你终于想起来了什么吗？只会用身体思考的波特，你的脑子里只能记起那种事情也不足为奇。”

“为什么？呃，我是说，我们为什么会……”

“如果你和一个人谈恋爱，情到浓时，会忍得住不和他上床吗？”德拉科罕见地耐心说，“这个就是我们干那种事的原因，波特。”

“抱歉，马尔福，”哈利僵硬的声音被风带到德拉科的耳边，“我想，我没有理由再认为这是个玩笑，但是我仍然记不起来我们为什么会在一起，按照你们说的，我们在我失去记忆的时候，应该依然非常相爱，可是现在，我认为，”他咽了口口水，“分手是最好的选择。马尔福，你知道的，我还需要时间……”

“感人至极，波特，我就当作你是在替我着想了，”德拉科笑了一声，“但是这句话得让我来说。我们分手吧，波特。”

他们回到地面，德拉科立即从哈利的扫帚后座跳了下来。

德拉科抱着他的扫帚和同伴们离开了球场，格兰芬多的队员为哈利的胜利拍手叫好，哈利盯着德拉科的背影，忽然听到了一声细微的声响。

哈利一愣，下意识地转头寻找声音的源头，捕捉到只有人群旁边来观看他们训练的赫敏带了书，但她的书本好端端地夹在手臂和胸口之间，看起来并没有翻动过。

斯莱特林的队长拍着低头走路的德拉科的肩膀，让他不用放在心上，挑衅地转头对身后那群人倒扣着大拇指比了两下，大声地说下一次比赛一定把格兰芬多打得落花流水。而德拉科在一旁附和地冷笑。

当他在脑海里想着怎么剧情还不结束的时候，翻页声就响了起来，他顿时卸了力，对他们说：“你们先回去吧，我想去别的地方一个人飞一飞。”

之前他忙着和哈利谈恋爱，已经有好几周没有骑过扫帚了，梅林知道他有多想念在风中驰骋的感觉。德拉科迫不及待地跨上扫帚，刚刚他的身体不受控制，现在他要自由地飞一把。

身后的不远处突然传来一阵骚动，德拉科正准备转头看看那群格兰芬多又在犯什么神经，一个物体嗖地窜进他的视野，德拉科害怕地闭了两秒眼睛，睁开时才发现那是哈利。

“剧情都结束了你还来干嘛？”德拉科随意地说，反正哈利也不会记得现在发生的事。

哈利却什么也没说，眼神盯得德拉科全身发毛，于是他又提醒道：“你该训练了。”

即使是在Shadow里，但是因为这些角色没有自我意识，所以依然应该继续干他们该干的事，场景一换，他们就什么也记不得了。

哈利舔了舔嘴唇，飞过来拉进了一点距离，俯下身碰了碰德拉科的嘴角，然后立刻捏着扫帚柄方向一转，飞走了。

“……？”

“哈利！你去干嘛了？”见他回来，赫敏连忙将他和罗恩拉到一边问道，对其他人比了一个稍等的手势。她有些担心哈利对马尔福的态度，“你可不要对他过激，毕竟他还是你男朋友。”

“我们分手了，”哈利说，“但是我刚刚过去亲了他。”

“Bloody hell！哈利，你们分手了？可是你还亲了他？你想起来什么了？”罗恩轻声惊讶道。

哈利微蹙了眉头，看向罗恩：“我认为我可能想起了点什么。抢金色飞贼的时候，我和他分手了，但是后来我的潜意识好像不太赞同我的话，从天上下来之后，我也不知道为什么，突然很想亲他，你们知道吗？就像搁浅的鱼见了水那样。”

哈利又说：“所以我亲了他，不得不说，罗恩，你的建议是对的，我刚刚亲他的时候，脑子里好像又捕捉到了一点画面。”

“我的建议？”罗恩问，“什么建议？”

“你赶魔法史作业的那个晚上，我说德拉科在天文台吻了我，然后想起了一些东西，所以你建议我多亲亲他，说不定有助于我恢复记忆，”哈利眉头皱得更深了，“你不记得了？”

“我完全没有这个记忆……哈利，”罗恩说，“我记得那天补完作业我应该就睡着了……”

“你是说，哈利在Shadow里亲了你？”卢娜问。

“很奇怪吧？明明不是在剧情里来着，疤头到底什么毛病，按理来讲他应该去跟那群格兰芬多训练了，却突然跑过来亲我？”德拉科纳闷。

卢娜对他微笑，轻快地说：“没准他也觉醒了呢。”

德拉科登时坐直身体：“如果他觉醒了，会记起来吗？”

卢娜斟酌道：“你是说你们的关系？这个不确定，如果他的自我意识够强大，完全觉醒了，思想才会跳出Stage的剧情，这时候他才会有记忆。”

“我得找个时间问问他，现在我得回去了。”德拉科将黑皮书合起来，抱在怀中，起身拎起靠在树干上的扫帚——今天卢娜出奇地没有待在图书馆的那个角落，而是坐在湖边的大石头上，德拉科正好也在这里的上空飞行，看见她朝他招手，才想起自己要找她说这个事。

“德拉科，”卢娜叫住了跨上扫帚的他，“你还喜欢他吗？我是说，Shadow里的你。”

“不，”德拉科抿了抿嘴，“那只是设定。”

高尔的呼噜声高昂地起伏着，他又忘了用魔法给自己隔音，德拉科烦躁地对自己施了个闭耳塞听，盯着床头边的糖果，拆了一颗放进嘴里，想魁地奇球场上哈利的唇对他嘴角的那个触碰。

为什么他的生活总是离不开哈利？德拉科泄愤地又塞了颗糖，明明已经在Stage里分手了，Shadow里的哈利却还要来纠缠他。

如果哈利真的觉醒了……德拉科坚决地摇了摇头：“不行，在下个Shadow里，必须提醒哈利要分清设定和自我。”

说完，他床边的空气忽然撕开了一个裂缝，德拉科惊恐地坐起身，后背挤着床头，不可思议地看着那个穿着魁地奇队服的黑发男孩。

黑发男孩的嘴动了动却没有声音，德拉科回过神来解除了自己的闭耳塞听，连忙给周围隔音，诧异道：“疤头！你来做什么！”

“什么是设定和自我？”看着他的嘴型，德拉科意识到他是把刚刚的问题重复了一遍。

见德拉科没反应，哈利又说：“你上次也是这么说的，马尔福，你说我没有自我，会忘记你说过的话。”

“你记得我上次说过的话？”德拉科瞪大眼睛。

哈利不解地点头：“我还记得，你亲了我三次。”

德拉科白了他一眼，跪在床上直起身子，将站着比他高一头的哈利扯得弯腰，清了清嗓子，神神秘秘地附在他耳边说：“波特，欢迎来到小说的世界。”

为了避免哈利的反应像他当时一样，德拉科直接把那本小说丢给了哈利，贴心地将书页翻到他们上一个剧情结束的段落，并且小小地解释了一下。

“所以，我在魁地奇球场听见的声音是书页翻动的声音？”

“是的，那代表Stage结束了。”

“什么是Stage？”

“疤头，你现在的表情比当时的我还要蠢。”德拉科哈哈大笑。

他关掉小灯，用了一个小小的荧光闪烁，魔杖靠近了墨绿色的床单，形成一个光亮的范围，学着卢娜的样子，将之前听到的解释一字不落地复述给哈利，并且加上了自己的见解。

“拥有自我是很难得的事，我们不应该在Shadow里还遵循着剧情里的设定。”德拉科认真地说。

那天晚上哈利似懂非懂地离开了斯莱特林的寝室，其实他很想问德拉科，如果在Shadow里也喜欢上了剧情设定的对象，那该怎么分清感情呢？

唰。

有求必应屋。

德拉科被哈利压在床上，仰着脖子和他接吻。

「德拉科和哈利成为了床伴，这是意料之外的，尽管他们分手了，但依然迷恋对方的身体。而且这能帮助哈利的记忆更好地恢复，因为他每和德拉科接触一点，他就能记起一点。」

这个随心所欲的糟心剧情让德拉科无数次想杀死作者，他在Shadow里特意跟卢娜抱怨过这一段，作者以恢复记忆为理由让他三天两头跟哈利上床，却要拖到很久之后哈利才完全记起来对他的感情不是身体间的喜欢而是真心的喜欢，他不得不怀疑作者是个爱看那档子事的变态，恢复记忆只是作者随便想的一个借口。但卢娜却善解人意地为作者说话：“德拉科，别不承认你喜欢跟哈利上床的感觉。”

噢，梅林，哈利确实能当一个很火辣的床伴，但他们还没体验过更进一步的感觉呢。

按剧情里说，这次在有求必应屋的场景，是他们的第一次，但是他应该不会和哈利完整地做下去，因为作者省略了他们脱掉衣服后的内容。也就是说，他们只用倒在床上亲热一会儿，说点荤话，这章的剧情就结束了。

“你真软，马尔福。”哈利啃咬着他的肩膀和锁骨，唇齿触碰过的地方绽出了一个个鲜艳的痕迹。

他们脱得只剩最后一点稀少的布料，德拉科的长腿圈在哈利的腰上，要命地勾引着他，某一处蹭起的火热如同星火燎原一般散布全身。

“那你应该更硬一点儿，疤头。”德拉科贴着他的耳朵呼气。

哈利用手摸过他的某处，包在手里，金发男孩用动了情的嗓音求他轻一点，他用腿蹭掉哈利的平角裤，颤抖着用膝盖轻轻地顶那个地方。

唰。

两个人不约而同地愣了一会儿，德拉科尴尬地吞咽了一口口水，推了推哈利没推动，曲起腿想要将自己从他的手里解救出来，却又没忍住叫了一声。

哈利低喘着，重新继续手里的动作，德拉科推着他的手：“剧情结束了，波特……”

“你不喜欢这样吗？德拉科。”哈利低头吻他的鼻尖，手上用力地欺负德拉科的小家伙。

很久没有被这样唤名字的德拉科心头一跳，他咬了咬嘴唇，一边喘息着，一边重复了一遍刚刚的话，却没有再推拒，重新将腿勾上哈利的腰。

德拉科在腰侧被抚摸的时候释放了出来，哈利将手里的白色抹在男孩白嫩的大腿上，笑着说：“你越来越敏感了，德拉科，昨天你是在我玩你的胸口的时候释放的，我记得第一次我要玩着花样用手弄你你才……”

德拉科捂住哈利的嘴，把小哈利握在手里，哈利灼热的气息蒸红了他的脸，德拉科还停留在刚刚的余韵里抽噎着说：“哈利，你……记起来了？”

“Shadow里的哈利记起来了，我好想你，德拉科，”哈利强调说，“我好喜欢你。”

“你还没有脱离设定吗，Shadow里的哈利。”德拉科哽咽地闪躲他的亲吻。

“德拉科，你真的找到了真实的自我吗？”哈利反问。

德拉科手上的动作慢了下来，他抬眼看着哈利。

哈利又说：“你和我说，要把设定和内心分开来，可是，不甘心被设定束缚的你，真的能看清你的内心吗？”他用拇指摸了摸德拉科的鬓角，“我分不清，德拉科，我还是一样喜欢你。”

“疤头，你太肉麻了。可是，我不知道那是不是真的喜欢，我不甘心被设定捆绑一辈子，我想要找到自己的感情……”德拉科缓慢又有些脆弱地说。

“那为什么不试着承认Shadow里的你和Stage里的你一样喜欢我呢？”

德拉科眼神黏在哈利开合的嘴唇上，如果说意识觉醒之后依然喜欢哈利是仍然还在被设定束缚，难道违背自己原本的意愿去否定内心的情愫就是正确了的吗？

德拉科不知道。

“喜欢我吗？德拉科。”哈利不依不饶地问，将德拉科放在他下身的手握住。

好吧，德拉科放弃再钻牛角尖。噢，设定，自我，作者，剧情，管他的！只针对哈利的问题，德拉科愿意遵循自己本能的意愿——

“我想，当然，但不妨碍你还是一个讨人厌的波特。”

哈利举起魔杖灭掉了有求必应屋的灯，他们在书页的阴影中吻在一起。

fin.


End file.
